lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Murloc
The murloc are the original sub-species of the Naga species and are a bipedal, amphibious humanoid race residing in vast underwater cities throughout the Atlantic Ocean, and they form the largest collection within the Atlantian Empire. The Murloc are a member of the larger Naga Race of which is a vast species of distinctly different races pushed together into a totalized species. Murlocs possess bulbous bodies, large mouths lined with rows of sharp fangs, and slime-coated skin. Individuals range in coloration from turquoise to darkish grey, while their heights vary from 3-1/2 feet to 6 feet. Depending on the variety, murlocs may lean towards a closer resemblance to frogs or to fish; the iconic green murloc, for example, has coloration similar to a frog. The Murloc form the most numerous element of the Murloc Empire and in this way they are also the most commonly seen of the forces of the Murloc Empire forming membership in all classes outside of the intellectual and political class of the Murloc Empire. The Naga were born by the ancient Titan Neperune, and together these were the greatest servents of the Titans Neperune, and before their destruction Poseidan also enjoyed their usefullness in the seas. The Naga would suffer incredible losses during the Eternity War, and would be driven basically from the entire world as first the Trolloc beat them militarily and then their defenceless colonies were destroyed by the growing swarm of rising races throughout the world. The Murloc Confederacy would then be driven further into destruction after they were involved in a massive civil war. The Naga would change directions when they were infiltrated by Queen Azshara a former High Elf menipulated by Illidan Stormrage into becoming a Seawitch. She would then take control of the Seawitches of the Naga and take control of the goverment from within. History Creation of the Naga The Naga were born by the ancient Titan Neperune, and together these were the greatest servents of the Titans Neperune, and before their destruction Poseidan also enjoyed their usefullness in the seas. The original Naga were created by Neperune and were only in the form of the Murlocs of whom were not simply the dominent but the only part of the Naga Race. Children of Neperune The Naga over time would become more diverse with the children of Neperune forming several different elements within the overal Naga. These elements would be founded by the five children of Neperune in the form of Naz'jar, Murgurgula, Glu'ghil, Ozumat, and Morghula of which Naz'jar would form the Seawitches of whom would become the sort of aristorcratic element of the Murloc Empire, Murgurgula would form the Mur'Gul elements of the Murloc Empire, Glu'ghil would form the Myrmidion element of the Murloc Empire becoming the main elite fighting force for the Empire, Morghula would form the Grommoc section of the Murloc Empire, while finally Ozumat would form the Kraken of whom were least populous of the Murloc Empire but the most feared. Rise of the Murloc Empire With the rise of the Woses in Europe along with the Trolloc the forces of the Naga also would begin to rise under the banner of the First Murloc Empire of which spread out from the islands east of Asia. The expansion of the Murloc Empire would move eastward instead of into Asia as the rising power of the Charr and humans in Asia led to them taking an easier path into Europe where they came to dominate the islands all throughout Europe but their main base stood within Hispania. Murloc Civil War The Murloc Confederacy would then be driven further into destruction after they were involved in a massive civil war. New Murloc Empire The Naga would change directions when they were infiltrated by Queen Azshara a former High Elf manipulated by Illidan Stormrage into becoming a Seawitch. She would then take control of the Seawitches of the Naga and take control of the government from within. Culture Murlocs are pack fighters, preferring to swarm opposing forces with overwhelming numbers. When pressed, the pack breaks and murlocs run back to the safety of water, often leaving their allies behind. Some warriors view murloc tactics as cowardly. More experienced warriors know better. Those who pursue the murlocs to the water are crushed without mercy. Despite their monstrous appearances and weak bodies, murlocs are cunning foes with sharp senses and sharper reflexes. Naturally, murlocs are incredible warriors underwater. All too often, when a murloc group retreats to water, it’s to draw enemy forces into the numerous hidden murlocs waiting claws. Underwater, murlocs use their aquatic skills and numbers to decimate enemy forces. When engaging in battle underwater, murlocs attack from all directions, using their numbers and amphibious bodies well. Like a swarm of piranhas, murlocs dart out of the swarm and attack quickly, then retreat back into the safety of the swarm. Even trivial wounds are considered great hits, as the more the swarm attacks, the weaker the enemy becomes. Furthermore, the swarm does not allow the victim to escape. The strongest combatants can die of drowning or blood loss when engaging in underwater combat with a murloc army. On land, murlocs are not nearly as dangerous. Despite their agility, most murlocs are slow and clumsy on land, ill-equipped for the rigors of dry worlds. Murloc forces rarely move far inland (except to find large bodies of water), preferring to stay near the safety of water. When forced to battle on land, murlocs employ similar hit and run tactics, attempting to weaken the foe before going for the kill. Category:Race Category:Naga